Items (Ultimate Showdown)
This page is dedicated to all the items and Assist Trophies that appear in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. But it does not include items that the playable characters can summon through their special moves. LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! '"Super Smash Bros.-Items"' Containers Barrels.png| Barrels (Super Smash Bros.) Capsule.png| Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) Crate.png| Crates (Super Smash Bros.) Grass.png| Grass (Super Mario Bros. 2) Party_Ball.png| Party Ball (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Rolling_Crates.png| Rolling Crates (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Normal Items Assist_Trophy.png| Assist Trophy (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Back_Shield.png| Back Shield (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Banana_Peel.png| Banana Peel (Super Mario Kart) Beam_Sword.png| Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) Beehive.png| Beehive (Animal Crossing) Beastball.png| Beastball (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Black_Hole.png| Black Hole (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Bob-Omb.png| Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png| Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Bomber.png| Bomber (Kirby's Adventure) Bumper.png| Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.png| Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina od Time) Cloaking_Device.png| Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) Cracker_Launcher.png| Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Cucco2.png| Cucco (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Daybreak.png| Daybreak (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Death's_Scythe.png| Death's Scythe (Castlevania) Deku_Nuts.png| Deku Nuts (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Drill.png| Drill (Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS) Fan.png| Fan (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png| Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.png| Franklin Badge (EarthBound) Freezie.png| Freezie (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.png| Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.png| Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.png| Hammer (Donkey Kong) Heart_Container.png| Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) Hocotate_Bomb.png| Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) Home-Run_Bat.png| Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) Hothead.png| Hothead (Super Mario World) Killer_Eye.png| Killer Eye (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Killing_Edge.png| Killing Edge (Fire Emblem) Launch_Star.png| Launch Star (Super Mario Galaxy) Lip's_Stick.png| Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) Master_Ball.png| Master Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue) REMAKE Maxim_Tomato.png| Maxim Tomato (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.png| Metal Box (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bombs.png| Motion-Sensor Bombs (Super Smash Bros.) Mr._Saturn.png| Mr. Saturn (EarthBound) Super_Scope.png| Nintendo Scope (Yoshi's Safari) Ore_Club.png| Ore Club (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Parasol.png| Parasol (Kirby's Adventure) Pitfall.png| Pitfall (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.png| Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) POW_Block.png| POW Block (Mario Bros.) Rage_Blaster.png| Rage Blaster (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Ramblin_Evil_Mushroom.png| Ramblin' Evil Mushroom (EarthBound) Ray_Gun.png| Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.png| Screw Attck (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.png| Smart Bomb (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.png| Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Soccer_Ball.png| Soccer Ball (Soccer) Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell (Mario Kart 64) Staff.png| Staff (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Star_Rod.png| Star Rod (Kirby's Adventure) Steel_Diver.png| Steel Diver (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) Super_Mushroom.png| Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Star.png| Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) Superspicy_Curry.png| Superspicy Curry (Kirby's Dream Land) Unira.png| Unira (Clu Clu Land) Warp_Star.png| Warp Star (Kirby's Dream Land) X_Bomb.png| X Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Original Items' Air_Horn.png| Air Horn (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Apple.png| Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bonk_Choy.png| Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bulletproof_Vest.jpg| Bulletproof Vest (GoldenEye 007) Börje.jpg| Börje (IKEA) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg| Dreamy Alpacasso (Dreamy Alpacasso) Duff_Beer.jpg| Duff Beer (The Simpsons) Eye_of_Agamotto.png| Eye of Agamotto (Dr. Strange) Frying_Pan.png| Frying Pan (Tangled) Party_Cannon.png| Party Cannon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Pylon.jpg| Pylon (StarCraft) Senzu_Bean_Jar.png| Senzu Bean Jar (Dragon Ball Z) Shotgun.jpg| Shotgun (Real Life) Snickers.png| Snickers (Mars Incorporated) Socker_Boppers.jpg| Socker Boppers (Big Time Toys) Stone_Mask.png| Stone Mask (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) 'Assist Trophies' ARC revealed to a friend of his that there used to be 108 Assist Trophies (Through DLC this amount will no longer include the Poké Ball-Pokémon) in the game. However after the "Assist Trophy-remake", the total amount has been reduced to 90 (with a 7 of them being new ones that were confirmed on 4/10-2019). Poké Balls won't return, though a "Pokémon Trainer" could appear through an Assist Trophy and then send out a Pokémon to the stage. The "¤ symbol" indicates if the Assist trophy can be attacked by the opponents and the character who summoned the Assist Trophy. 'Smash Assist Trophies' Super Smash Bros.-games Burrowing_Snagret.png| Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin) ¤''' Color_TV-Game_15.png| '''Color TV-Game 15 (Color TV-Game 6) Helirin.jpg| Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) Lyn.png| Lyn (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) Rathalos.png| Rathalos (Monster Hunter) Sablé_Prince.png| Sablé Prince (Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru) ¤''' Shovel_Knight.png| '''Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) ¤''' Waluigi.png| '''Waluigi (Mario Tennis) ¤''' ('''DLC) Super Smash Bros. Lawl-games Captain_Falcon.jpg| Captain Falcon (F-Zero: GP Legend) (DLC) Number_Pi.jpg| Number Pi (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) (DLC) 'Super ARC Assist Trophies' Returning Assist Trophies Abathur2.png| Abathur (StarCraft II) Arie_Kanagawa.png| Arie Kanagawa (What Gamers Are For (Comic Fury)) B.O.B..png| B.O.B. (B.O.B.) ¤''' Botley.png| '''Botley (Jump Start 3rd Grade) Brightwing.png| Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) Candy-Chan.png| Candy-Chan (Candy Japan) Cheap_Trick.png| Cheap Trick (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo (En Dag i Livet) David_S._Pumpkin.png| David S. Pumpkin (Saturday Night Live) Decepticon_Logo.png| Decepticon Logo (Transformers (Famicom)) ¤''' Floyd_Mayweather.jpg| '''Floyd Mayweather Jr. (World Boxing Association) REMAKE ¤''' Gargantuar_&_Imp.png| '''Gargantuar & Imp (Plants vs. Zombies) ¤''' Goat_(youtube).png| '''Goat (Youtube - Animals can be Jerks) Mai.jpg| Mai (Senran Kagura: New Wave) Megadramon.gif| Megadramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Noah.png| Noah (Bible Adventures) Noo-Noo.jpg| Noo Noo (Teletubbies) Phear_Lap.png| Phear Lap (Cuphead) Plush_Pichu.jpg| Plush Pichu (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) ¤''' Reporter.png| '''Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) Sentinel_COTA-94.png| Sentinel: COTA-94 (X-Men: Children of the Atom) REMAKE ¤''' Shawn_Michaels.png| '''Shawn Michaels (World Wrestling Entertainment) ¤''' Sonic_EXE.png| '''Sonic.EXE (Video Game Creepypasta) REMAKE Swagger_Soaring_Eagle.png| Swagger Soaring Eagle (World Wrestling Entertainment) REMAKE ¤''' The_Baby_Sun.jpg| '''The Baby Sun (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings.jpg| The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) ¤''' The_Police_Officer.png| '''The Police Officier (The Plank) The_Unlucky_Fellow.png| The Unlucky Fellow (The Plank) ¤''' Therizinosaurus.png| '''Therizinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Giant Claw) ¤''' Whale.png| '''Whale (Grand Theft Auto V) Whirlwind.png| Whirlwind (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Wonder_Billie.png| Wonder Billie (Heroes of the Storm) NEW Assist Trophies Alexstrasza.jpg| Alexstrasza (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King) All_Terrain_Defence_Pod.png| All Terrain Defense Pod (Star Wars Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) ¤''' Barbapapa.jpg| '''Barbapapa (Barbapapa) ¤''' Bladderhorn.jpg| '''Bladderhorn (Alien Planet) ¤''' Cacofonix.png| '''Cacofonix (Asterix & Obelix take on Ceasar) ¤''' ('''DLC) Caius_Bonus.png| Cais Bonus (Asterix & Obelix take on Ceasar) ¤''' ('''DLC) Canada_Geese.jpg| Canada Geese (Real Life) Deckard_Cain.png| Deckard Cain (Diablo) ¤''' Dr._Manhattan.jpg| '''Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) (DLC) N._Tropy.png| Dr. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) (DLC) Dr._Rota.png| Dr. Rota (Dragon Ball Super) ¤''' Elijah_Eubank.png| '''Elija Eubank (DeviantArt) (DLC) Etemon.png| Etemon (Digimon Adventures 01) ¤''' Fake_Crash.png| '''Fake Crash (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) (DLC) Firebrand2.png| Firebrand (Ghost and Goblins) ¤''' Gay_Luigi.png| '''Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) Ghost.jpg| Ghost (Ant-Man and the Wasp) Hanzo.png| Hanzo (Overwatch) ¤''' Hercules.png| '''Hercules (Walking with Beasts) ¤''' Hestia.png| '''Hestia (DanMachi) (DLC) Itami_Koga.jpg| Itami Koga (Medaka Box) ¤''' ('''DLC) Jupiter_&_Vulcan.png| Jupiter & Vulcan (Trombone Troubles) (DLC) Kalle_Tiger.jpg| Kalle Tiger (Kalle Tiger och hans vänner) Katsuragi.png| Katsuragi (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) ¤''' Klekowskii.png| '''Klekowskii (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) ¤''' Lala.png| '''Lala (Monster Musume) Lillie.png| Lillie (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Manako.png| Manako (Monster Musume) Mira_Han.jpg| Mira Han (StarCraft II) ¤''' (Mercenaries only) ('''DLC) Nemesis_(final_form).jpg| Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) Nurse_Redheart.png| Nurse Redheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Owen_Grady.jpg| Owen Grady (Jurassic World) Robert_E._O._Speedwagon.jpg| Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) ¤''' Rockhoof.png| '''Rockhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ¤''' ('''DLC) Rokh.png| Rokh (Popeye the Sailor meets Sindbad the Sailor) Rozie.png| Rozie (Dragon Ball Super) ¤''' Sash_Lilac.png| '''Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) ¤''' Scrat.png| '''Scrat (Ice Ace) Sightseers.png| Sightseer (Male & Female) (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Smash_Gamer.png| Smash Gamer (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) ¤''' Spoonkiller.jpg| '''Spoonkiller (Youtube) ¤''' ('''DLC) Thirty-Thirty.png| Thirty/Thirty (BraveStarr) ¤''' Trumpet_Kid.png| '''Trumpet Boy (Imgur.com) ¤''' Tyko_Jonsson.jpg| '''Tyko Jonsson (Karl-Bertil Jonssons Julafton) Wheelchair_Guy.png| Wheelchair Guy (Happy Wheels) ¤''' ('''DLC) Yukako_Yamagishi.png| Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) ¤''' ('''DLC) Yushee.png| Yushee (CD-I Fight) 'Pokémon' This is a list of the Pokémon that can be brought to the stage when either the Lillie or one of the Sightseers were summoned from the Assist Trophy. Unlike in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games, the Pokémon in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown (except Alolan Exeggutor), make more animal-like sounds similar to Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations. Instead of saying their names or sounding like they do in the mainstream Pokémon-anime/movies. Abra.png| Abra (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Bellossom.png| Bellossom (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Bewear.png| Bewear (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Blastoise.png| Blastoise (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Bonsly.png| Bonsly (Gen 4) Female Sightseer Chespin.png| Chespin (Gen 6) Male Sightseer Electrode.png| Electrode (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Exeggutor-Alola.png| Exeggutor (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Goldeen.png| Goldeen (Gen 1) Male & Female Sightseer Hitmonlee.png| Hitmonlee (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Lunala.png| Lunala (Gen 7) Lillie Mimikyu.png| Mimikyu (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Onix.png| Onix (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Piplup.png| Piplup (Gen 4) Male Sightseer Raichu-Alola.png| Raichu (Alola) (Gen 7) Female Sightseer Solgaleo.png| Solgaleo (Gen 7) Lillie Starmie.png| Starmie (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Togepi.png| Togepi (Gen 2) Female Sightseer Weezing.png| Weezing (Gen 1) Male Sightseer Vulpix.png| Vulpix (Gen 1) Female Sightseer Vulpix-Alola.png| Vulpix (Alola) (Gen 7) Male Sightseer 'Former Canon Assist Trophies' These Assist Trophies used to be canon, but were removed during the "Assist Trophy Remake" that took place on the 28:th of September 2019. On the left are the Assist Trophies from the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl and #Freedom2017. On the right are the brand-new Assist Trophies that debuted in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. Will_Smith_as_Deadshot.jpg| Deadshot (Suicide Squad) Goopy_Le_Grande.png| Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) ¤''' Mars_People.png| '''Mars People (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) ¤''' ('''DLC) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg| Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto (Nintendo E3 2015) Minty.jpg| Minty (My Little Pony (Gen 3)) Pogostick_Man.png| Pogostick Man (Happy Wheels) One_punch_man_by_mulberryart_dcumo7c-fullview.png| Saitama (One Punch Man) Steven_Chapman.png| Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) ¤''' Twilive_Sparkle.png| '''Twilive Sparkle (Friendship is Magic LIVE) Yondu_Undata.png| Yondu Undata (Guardians of the Galaxy) ¤''' Cozy_Glow.png| '''Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Dark_Seizure.png| Dark Seizure (Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey) Fire_Nation_Man.png| Fire Nation Man (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ¤''' Flash_(DCEU).png| '''Flash (Justice League (DCEU)) Grogar.png| Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (DLC) Karl-Petter_Pettersson_the_Flying_Tuna.png| Karl-Petter Pettersson the Flying Tuna (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) Mercy.png| Mercy (Overwatch) (DLC) Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit.png| Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Trolley Troubles) ¤''' Ugandan_Knuckles.png| '''Ugandan Knuckles (Youtube - Gregzilla) Waldo.jpg| Waldo (Where is Waldo) Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Items Category:Assist Trophies Category:Pokéball Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Animal Crossing Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:Castlevania Category:Mother Category:Donkey Kong Category:Pikmin Category:Fire Emblem Category:Pokémon Category:Yoshi's Island Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:James Bond Category:Real Life Category:The Simpsons Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Starcraft Category:Dragon Ball Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Monster Hunter Category:Shovel Knight Category:What Gamers Are For Category:World of Warcraft Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Worldwide Sports Category:YouTube Category:Cuphead Category:Senran Kagura Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Teletubbies Category:Happy Wheels Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:X-Men Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Creepypasta Category:Dead Rising Category:The Lost Vikings Category:The Plank Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Star Wars Category:Alien Planet Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Overwatch Category:Monster Musume Category:Resident Evil Category:Jurassic Park Category:Popeye the Sailor Category:Freedom Planet Category:Ice Age Category:BraveStarr Category:Internet Category:Achille12345